It was a relationship
by Denden7256
Summary: Crazy about The Royals, so I thought I would write my own ditty on the behind the scenes of season one, with our favourite duo Jaspenor. I dont own any of the characters, although I would not mind owing Jasper for a night. Rated M for some smut
1. Chapter 1

It was a relationship

It had been two days since the news of The Kings death and Eleanor sat silent on her bed, crying and cursing revenge on whoever it was that had taken her father from her. Eleanor had no choice but to acknowledge that the result that said the king was not her father, but he was the only father she had ever known and no piece of paper, could take away love she had always felt for him and from him. If he was not her blood would she be feeling the raw emotions she felt right now.

It did not matter what the blood test said, he was her father. He had tucked her in a night, read her stories, been there all her life, and believed she had his qualities. He was her father, he just had to be. In a few short months she had lost her elder brother and father, all she had left was Liam and of course Jasper.

Jasper had not left her side since she had gotten him from prison. He lay by her on the bed half asleep half awake trying to make sense of it all. This job was supposed to be a quiet one, a well deserved break from the madness of Las Vegas, a chance to start a fresh away from those types of people. And work with some real royalty, but the British Monarchy was darker and cut throat than any of the Las Vegas gangsters he had come across. Someone had brutally knifed the King of England and he was now dead. Was it the same someone who had paid to get the heir to the throne killed? Then conveniently the twins were not the king's children, and they were removed from the line of succession. Just like that, discarded like an old shoe.

The Queen had not once come to check on her daughter, or even inquired of her wellbeing. He had to force her to eat, and had taken to plunging her in the bath when she refused to wash. He knew she was broken hearted; she had not taken one toot of a joint, one line of coke, one pill of ecstasy or a mouthful of drink. This death had hit her differently from Roberts'; he had just about gotten her through that one. How was he going to get her through this one?

The thought of Robert's death had brought him back to the first night he had started as her detail. He smirked at the way he was so weedy at their first meeting in the wine cellars. Eleanor had steamrolled over him with his phoney British accent, and ten minutes after their meeting he had decided that Jasper had to go. He thought he could pull it off get her to like that Jasper, but this was 'The Princess' and she was used to having her own way. If he was going to last the week he had to be a bit more creative. He saw a different side as she sat on the ground outside the palace swigging the wine and talking to her dead brother picture. He heard her put her brother Liam wellbeing before her own, and his heart melted a little. This was not the 'Princess' he was used to seeing in Vegas. The spoilt prima donnas who cared about no-one. This was a true princess like in the fairy tales, who was royal and regal but was just as human as the rest of us.

"Anything you want Princess?" Jasper asked as she laid back on the bed, snuggling next to him. He had not forced her to be with him on the bed, but gradually she had moved until she was next to him. He had never before cuddled her, or snuggled up to her or her, him. Their relationship was not about being all touchy feely. Only in their love making did they show the other their true self. There was no hiding or pretence then. No more cat and mouse games, they both gave 110% to the other. Fitting like a key and a lock. Jasper had, had many women including the Queen herself but none came close to Eleanor. That's why he blackmailed her, after the first time he wanted to see if the feelings he felt was a one off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper head felt so groggy as he opened his sapphire blue eyes.

' _So this is, what, the morning after, a night of clubbing in Paris, feels like'_.

He thought, as his poor head thumped. His mouth was oh so dry and Jasper felt so disoriented. It took him a few minutes to comprehend, where he actually was.

He was in a bed that much he knew. And the bed was definitely not his own. This bed was soft, warm and comfortable; it felt like he was floating on a cloud. He felt so Zen and relaxed that he just hugged the pillow tighter, and at that same moment he felt some weight shift in the bed.

He watched silently, out of one eye, as a near naked woman rose from the bottom of the bed, and left the room. There was no backward glance; she did not even looking at him or the other person in the bed. As his memory slowly came back, he could not say he was at all surprised; she was pissed at them both. It was she, who was supposed to be where he was lying now he knew that much. He should have been at the other side of the door, but Miss X had passed out, unable to keep up with ...the Princess's drug intake. Jasper closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, finally realising where he was, and that it wasn't a dream.

He Jasper Frost, had, had The Princess of England several times last night and this morning and to top it all off, was still in her bed.

How it had all started was still a bit blurry.

He remembered getting to Paris fine.

Flying in the helicopter over the channel, and then flying near the Eiffel tower, how the lights on the French landmark looked so impressive.

He was full of hope then.

He just had to remain stoic, rigid and in control, and this job would be a cake walk.

How bad could she really be?

Now thinking about it, with hindsight, he knew he had been naive.

Eleanor, Princess or not drunk, like a fish, he had never seen a woman consume so much alcohol and still be standing. Yet, he thought it would be okay. That no matter what she threw at him, he would catch it. There was one slight problem to this theory, Princess Eleanor was unlike any woman he had ever met, if you did not know what she was going to do next, how could you counteract it?

As the night progressed, it became increasingly hard for him, the consummate professional to maintain his cool. The drugs taking and the drunken debauchery ramped up several notches, and then there were the hangers' on. He remembered the array of men and women, hanging onto her every word, vying for her attention. Agreeing with everything she said, even if she was talking shit and laughing at her stale jokes. If he had a machine gun, he would quite happily mow them all down. They were the lowest form of pond life, rich idiots with more money than sense. However none were royalty. Eleanor's reprobate friends only wanted the money, the power and the fame, none of them really gave a damn about the Princess. She had lost her brother two days ago, and he had not heard one condolence, from any of them.

With friends like that, who needed enemies?

Finally, hours later Eleanor was ready to go, except by now an annoying mousey blonde, had latched onto her. This woman was all over the Princess like a cheap suit. The drugs and drink had eroded any rational thinking from the Princess's, and much to Jasper's dismay the obnoxious blonde was also in the chopper.

What had been a lovely ride going out, was now a living nightmare. The Princess and the blonde were attempting to make out in a helicopter with no leg room. He had seen many things in Vegas but this was ridiculous, and to top it all off, the mousey blonde was a right stuck-up bitch, with serious delusions of grandeur. When embarking into the helicopter, she had thrown her coat at Jasper. She had laughed as the coat covered his face, and nearly took out his left eye. Jasper had lost his cool then, and had wanted to sit with the pilot, but Princess Eleanor had insisted he sit with them, so he could guard her body. Begrudgingly he had to sit with them, and watch the live show.

He, Jasper Frost, was no prude;

In fact their frolicking was turning him on.

What red blooded man would not be turned on by two hot women making out?

Even if one of had suspect motives.

His time in Vegas had taught him to spot the hustlers and this one clearly was. When the chopper landed on the lawn, he knew he would have a task to somehow get the two back to Eleanor's rooms. All he had to do was get them in there, shut the door and his duties for this night were finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper had not reached very far before he was being summoned back to the Princess's rooms. There was no real explanation of why he should return, just her garbled, sexy voice. The only coherent thing she said was that he was to come back right now! At that instant, he truly hated the Princess, the spoilt little bitch and her snooty friends.

' _What possibly could they want now?'_ He thought as he ambled through the palace, he was a bodyguard, not a maid. He did not take him long to reach his destination, and he was so pissed by then that he did not bother to knock ,but opened the double doors and strolled straight in.

Eleanor, who was starting to become his living nightmare, was standing in front of her vanity, scantily clad in a black robe, smoking a cigarette, and rubbing the last of her coke onto her gums, her friend was passed out, rolled up in the fetal position on the edge of the bed. Jasper wondered if she was alive or dead, but honestly, by now he was past caring. The night had been long, the debauchery had been on another level, yet his expression did not change, he only raised an eyebrow to show his disapproval.

"Princess," he said, wanting to know what exactly he had been called for. He could have been half way home now. His eyes bore into her, why did she seek night after night to destroy herself. The Princess was a beautiful woman, with longs beautiful legs that seemed to go on forever, a slinky frame and her dark hair and eyes, she could have any man she wanted, live anywhere she wanted, any life she wanted yet she chose to live like this, off her tits on coke, and what a set of breasts they were he thought as he waited for her response.

Princess Eleanor looked the man before her and licked her lips, he really was gorgeous. All night she had felt his eyes on her, not in the client/ bodyguard way, but in a way that had made her uneasy, and turned on at the same time. He was unlike the others bodyguards she had had, or any man she had ever met. Most men were in awe of her, but all the pomp and ceremony did not impress him, it was like he looked straight through her, never ever giving anything away.

Why had she called him?

When her guest had passed out after two minutes of some heavy petting, she knew she needed a replacement. The fact that it would probably lead to his dismissal was of little or no consequence to her, after all she was the Princess.

"I have seemed to have broken my toy Jasper," she said, batting her eyelids like she did when she wanted her own way. Jasper knew she was drunk and high so he made no movement from where he was. Undeterred she made her way to him, as he stood stalwart.

"What do you want me to do, Your Highness," Eleanor smiled at him, she could not believe her ears, his question so innocent , so not meant in that way, but she did not care the cocaine was reaching her system and her libido was rising. The Princess led him by the hand to the edge of the bed; he followed in silence, only the snoring of the guest was audible. Firstly she removed his jacket and dropped it on the bed, next her hands began to work on his belt, then his flies. He let her, he was powerless to stop her, not because who she was but he wanted it as much as she did, and he just wasn't going to tell her that. In around two minutes her hands were inside Jasper's boxer shorts massaging him. From she had led him to the bed; he had not moved a muscle, except the one she was playing with.

For the first time in his life, Jasper Frost was stumped at what move to make next. The Party Girl Princess had little Jasper in her hands, and she was stroking him and it felt so good. He should have batted away her hands, tell her it was inappropriate behavior, but he could not, even when she pulled down his trousers exposing him, and his full erection. He had no idea, what she was going to do next, but her falling to her knees gave him a clue. Maybe he would let her do this one act; after all she had been hard work all night.

Eleanor looked at him dead in the eye, but soon she looked away. His stare unnerved her, but not enough for her to take his dick from out of her hands. The Princess kissed him on the tip, and relaxed her lips just over the head. In her short life she had tasted many men, but this one tasted so very different.

So familiar, but, yet so new!

She became so turned on, that her middle section was tightening, and she felt the wetness she had been craving all night. Eleanor curled her tongue around the shaft making a snug bed for his cock; it was like she knew what to do with him, like they were long time lovers and not two people tasting each other for the first time. Her mouth moved in sync with her hands, the two sensations blowing Jasper's mind, but he still stood straight, trying to keep in control. It was impossible; he could see her breasts bobbing up and down, as she took him in the mouth again and again and again. Jasper's breathing became more erratic, and finally he was forced to make a movement. He wrapped his hand around head and showed her the speed and firmness he liked, he was hitting her throat with his cock and he had to admit it felt heavenly.

Eleanor felt like he was about to come. His body tensed and he pulled her hair, which just turned her on more, she kept doing what she was doing, knowing what he needed.

Jasper mind was just on the Princess as he intently pumped into her mouth, not flinching as she heard Jasper grunt , finally he just let himself go, his tempo increased and he pushed himself deeper and deeper down into her mouth, then, before his whole body quaked and he released his semen down the back of her throat.

Satisfied, the princess withdrew with Jasper's cum all around her mouth, she had never looked so sexier. No woman had ever given him head like that before, it was hot, wet and sticky, coupled with an upsurge of pent up emotions and sexual energy. Twenty minutes ago he was tired and wanted to go home to bed, now she had made him so horny that he did not even want to ever leave her side. Silently he watched as she lay back on the bed, gaping her leg open to expose her secret place to him. It was his duty to repay the compliment.

He ripped off his shirt, kicked off shoes and stepped out of his trousers in record time. He knew he had to taste, and was in a haste to do so. It was his turn to kneel as he did so at the edge of the bed, pulling her towards him, he studied and admired her for a few moments before his tongue went to work. All Eleanor could do was moan as his tongue ran from anus to clit. The tip prodded and pocked her, tasting her sweet aroma, his fingers buried deep in her heightening her pleasure. He did not need to ask what she liked; it was if he already knew. He worked on her, undoing her robe fully exposing her breasts, he stopped playing with her downstairs, and started on her nipples, he just could not get enough of her.

Eleanor had had sex with many men, but none was doing to her what Jasper was doing to her right now. He had three fingers inside her, and coupled with his mouth she was her feeling all types and pleasure. There was no place his tongue would not explore and suck, and the sensations her body felt had her pussy contracting long before she climaxed. It was like electricity was running through her body, and she began to spasm. Moaning and panting in the throes of ecstasy, she wanted him to stop so she could centre herself for a minute. He was leaving her weak, but Jasper was relentless, she came again and then again, yet he did not stop, he just held her down and sucked on her some more.

Eleanor tingled all over, the sweat intermingling with her juices. She could not move or say a word as his fingers was still playing with her, he lay on top of her, and she could feel his member quivering, as he guided himself into her warm tight hole. He pushed slowly, so she could feel every inch of it, and he slid deeper and further into her, nearly causing her to peak. She had expected him to be erratic, but he was slow, taking the time to hit that spot. He kissed her for the first time, hard and they both tasted one another on their lips. He bit her bottom lip then moved to her breasts as he sucked on one nipple then the next. She shuddered again; she had lost count the amount of times he had caused her to come. As he reached towards his own pinnacle, he grabbed her tight, squeezing her, tugging her hair. His orgasm was rising within him, and finally he erupted and he shot all he had in him, into her.

He did not move but stayed still for a while, feeling her muscles spasming underneath him. He had not expected to cuddle. She just was not kind of girl and he was glad, he had to make sense of it all. In two minutes he had drifted into a deep satisfying sleep.

Jasper Frost was awoken by a hand pushing him. They were familiar hands. A few hours ago he had felt those hands all over his body, around his cock. Cupping his ears and running through his hair...

'Get up and go home.' she said, her voice sounding so matter of fact. He rose immediately from

The bed, not even looking at her. She would not be the first woman to get up with a head full of regrets even as she was congratulating herself, like she could have done it without him. Then her words cut deep " sorry, but you know that you're a dead man walking". Jasper winced, he needed this job. He had to regain his credibility after being run out of Vegas. He had vowed that another one of this rich over pampered bitches was not getting the best of him again. He didn't care who they were, he was not to be used, and then discarded like a piece of tissue.

He had wanted to put that Jasper behind him but if he lost the job he would be finished. He had spent everything getting to the UK and getting an apartment and a few suits, now the little bitch wants to get him fired.

"What do you remember about last night?" He enquired, he had no time with the fake English accent, ditching it for his native tongue. It felt good to speak to her in his natural drawl.

"Nothing you were totally forgettable". She responded not looking at him and playing with her phone, how he wanted to laugh at that statement. The little minx had screamed like a common whore, thanking God over and over again for Little Jasper and the pleasure he was giving her.

Now he was totally forgettable! What had happened in that bed was unforgettable. Jasper had felt it, Eleanor had felt it. Something magical had happened, the earth had moved. That was a few hours ago, and now she was talking about firing him. Jasper knew two things.

He was not losing his job and

He wanted her again and again and again.

He smirked, and then responded, as his shirt hung open exposing his chest.

"That's too bad because I remember everything". Jasper watched her squirm under the duvet. If he was forgettable why was she squirming? "I remembered I drugged you. I put something in your drink, and I remember every depraved and self-loathing act you committed." The Princess swallowed hard. He knew he was hitting a nerve. "If I forget I can just watch the video". Jasper had his phone in his hand, showing her that he held all the cards.

"So I think I'll keep my job'". He said as he fished out his jacket from under the duvet, pulling it off leaving Princess Eleanor naked and exposed.

"I like the benefits," and with that he was gone.

Princess Eleanor Hendridge felt the air hit her naked body.

Had he really video tapped their sexploits?

 _Shit!_ She thought.

Robert had been dead less than a week and if that hit the papers it would be a catastrophe. He hadn't said he would release it to the tabloids, but what did he want, until she knew the answer, she would have to be nice to him. It would not be that hard, but as much as she had enjoyed him, the experience had scared her too. Jasper had taken control of her body, unlocking her and exposing her, before finally bringing her to Nirvana.

Eleanor thought of all the men she had been with, none had made an impression, quite like the man whose scent she could still smell.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackmail was such an ugly word, Jasper Frost thought, as he soaked in the bath at his apartment. However, he had already decided he really had no choice but to blackmail the Princess. The actions from last night, his unprofessional conduct, meant that in less than a week he would be out of a job, his work visa revoked; dumped back in Vegas before he had time to spin, and that was after a lengthy prison sentence.

In the grand scheme of things, he had not or ever wanted to unleash that side of him again. Growing up with a family of grifters, he had known from a very early age how to manipulate situations to his advantage. That 'Jasper 'had used everyone and anyone he came into contact with, to get to the place, where he needed to go. A near fatal beating and disbandment from his family, and he had left that Jasper behind in Nevada. That was until that spoilt little bitch had brought it out of him again.

As he soaked, all he could think about was her, the Princess - his princess. The woman was like no other he had ever met. Princess Eleanor intrigued him, it wasn't that she was a stunning beauty, sure she was pleasing to his eye, but that was not it. It was not her body either. How he studied her curves and bumps long before he had ever touched it. He knew all about the Princess because he had loved her most of his life.

Growing up in Nevada with an ex-show girl mother and a con man father was anything but a joy for Jasper and his younger sister. Money was always a factor, his parents made good money, but his father gambled more that he drank, leaving not much for the other members of the family. Jasper knew hunger before he knew shame. Even when he got into his teens and things were rougher with his parents frequent incarceration he always had two things. The British princess who always looked so different from her family like he did from his, and the fact he was going to make something in life, and it was not by scamming anyone else. He could not remember where he had first seen her, it must have been the news when the Royal family came to America nearly a decade ago, and stayed at the white house and the princess had snuck out and got caught dancing in a nightclub. When the opportunity came up to work for the Royal family and to be her security detail, he took it. Ted Price had given him a chance like he said he would, and he would not let Ted down.

Jasper came out of the bath and surveyed himself in the mirror. He was a handsome man, coupled with a bad boy persona that women went crazy for. He knew his looks had opened many doors for him, as women just found him easy to look at. He also was good in the sac, he had learned many things, from Vegas's ladies of the night. They had taken the young grifter under their wings, he was young and hot, with an acute understanding of the female body, and super human endurance.

Jasper had inherited his good looks and sense of style, from his grifter. His personality was all him, and he was so good at being bad. His designer stubble made him even sexier, as did those eyebrows what he thought was his best feature. Many women were mesmerized by his eyes, which were so blue and so piercing. Many women thought that was his best feature, along with his smile that he rarely used, because, he preferred his devilish grin. He knew he was sexy oozing charisma, yet around her, especially on their first meeting he had been a hot mess. And last night he was not much better.

The Princess was in for a shock, because the Jasper Frost that had left her bed a few hours ago was different from the one returning.

The Princess had spent most of the day pampering and preening herself and getting her jewellery appraised. Her grandmother had always told her to be ready, and if she had to sell it to pay off her blackmailing bodyguard, then she would. That is, if he wanted money for the tape, he hadn't said he wanted money but it was always best to be prepared.

Jasper was a wolf in sheep's clothing, smirking as he told her that he taped them together. He had surprised her, she had thought that he was a bumbling English bodyguard who would be grateful for her advances, and instead she had gotten an enigma.

Who he was and where he came from was a mystery to her.

The mystery had not been outside her door when she had opened it that morning, it had been a big oaf of a man who stood there blocking her path. Initially she had thought he had been found out and sacked, but as the day wore on she realised he had the day off. The sunset came and went and still there was no sign of Jasper. She smoked but could not get high on the drugs. At the moment it did nothing for her. She felt nothing. When she had given up hope in walked Jasper, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What time do you call this bodyguard?" she asked lolling on the bed. Her best defence was to try and pretend that nothing happened and hope he would do the same. She was the Princess for Christ sake and he was only her bodyguard. But God did he look hot.

"I don't think you're in any position to make any threats, your highness," He said down on the chair and looked over at the drinks. It had been a long day and he needed a bit of Dutch courage to negotiate the terms of the blackmail.

"So, do you want cash for the tape?" The Princess got up and slinked (what are you trying to say here? Slithered, sashayed? Have a think again) towards him. She looked hot in a black shorts and a vest top. The Princess would look hit in a bin bag he thought as he watched her come towards him.

"What I want right now is a drink, scotch on the rocks," Eleanor snorted and put her hands on her hips.

"I beg your pardon,"

"Sco-tch o-n t-he r-oc-ks, now!" he annunciate, and while he spoke is face showed no signs of movement, nothing. The Princess did not argue but moved to fix him a drink, his tone sent shivers down her spine and she knew she had to keep him sweet just long enough to see how this whole blackmail tryst would play out.

As she walked towards him, the ice clinked in the glass, and she stood directly in front of him. He took the drink and gulped it down and put it on the table. He stood up close to Eleanor he could smell her shampoo, he had seen that she had polished herself, pampered herself.

"I don't want your money Princess," Jasper said, his voice never raised above a whisper.

Jasper had not taken his eyes off her since he had come into her room. He had wanted to call what happened the day before a drunken mistake, but seeing her he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to blackmail her, but he didn't seem he had a choice. He knew the feelings he had were not about him keeping his job, neither was he deterred by the threat of a potential prison sentence, he just had to have her. Had it been any other woman on the planet he would have chosen a different course of action, but this was the Princess of England.

Eleanor had money, status and power, and was used to calling the shots. Well not in this relationship. In this bedroom he was the king, and she was his to do with, what he wanted. He just had to let her know this.

"So what do you want, body guard?" her tone was searching as she stood her ground. Jasper could not take his eyes off her body, the micro shorts she wore, rode up even higher. He liked this look, Eleanor was super casual today, and she didn't have on her usual heavy makeup, opting instead for a fresh clean face.

"You to fix me another drink,' he said in his American drawl. "you remember what I drink, Scotch on the rocks,' she scoffed at him again.

"I don't think so bodyguard,' she spat her hands on her hips. "I'm the Princess so you fix me a drink,' Jasper coolly reached inside his jacket and took out his phone. He didn't say a word but dangled it in front of her. Eleanor rolled her eyes, and grudgingly went and fixed him his second drink. The sound of the ice clinking was the only sound in the room, the two people in the room were both choosing not to talk. Eleanor handed him the thick crystal glass again he gulped the alcohol down. This was his last stop for the evening and he wanted to unwind. He handed her back the glass and signalled with her head to get him another, of course she protested and threw another strop. In fact she ignored him totally, and went back to sit on her bed.

The silence was awkward and when she looked over at him, he ignored her motioning for her to get him another drink. He knew it would not be an overnight thing. He would not let her get away with anything. The Princess came and stood in front of him, she didn't care if he was a man, and she was a Godamm princess.

"I don't think so bodyguard,' she repeated for the umpteenth time. Jasper just got up and stood in front of her again, this time her arms were folded, and she was red faced and angry. He was so stoic and commanding, Eleanor was finding his stance so sexy. It was those steel blue eyes and that mouth. He was only millimetres away she could smell his cologne, she took a step back before her body betrayed her. He took a step forward, not giving her any breathing space. Eleanor took another step back, as she did he followed her, and soon she was pinned by the bed. He smirked, as she had nowhere else to go.

"You asked me what I wanted Princess,' He whispered and it sent chills up and down her spine. His hand shot up and he pulled her by the shorts to him. There was no way she was giving in without a fight, so she slapped him hard across the face.

Jasper reacted by pushing her hard onto the bed. He had tried to do this the nice way, to seduce her, to let her see that he wasn't all bad, she had pushed his last button.

"Are you going to rape me Jasper? " She asked not moving.

"No,' he replied while removing his jacket. "But I am going to fuck you." Eleanor's body shot up and they came face to face with each other. Eleanor was full of venom, how dare he talk to her like that.

"I don't think so,' she spat, she went to slap him again but he held her wrists together. She wiggled but he was a lot stronger than her. He lay her down on the bed and kneeled on her chest. He didn't hurt her but applied enough pressure to incapacitate her. His hand still holding her he took his tie and tied her hands up together, she struggled but it was in vain. He fixed himself another drink, gulped that and made his way back to the bed.

"Now I have your full attention,' Jasper began "I will tell you how this is going to play out, your mine.' The Princess nearly choked did she hear right did her bodyguard just tell her she was his. "I am going to fuck you, when where and how I want, I call the shots,' she scoffed again, all this was so amusing. Once she was free she would push that panic button and Jasper would be locked up never to be seen again. Sod the video, she was a princess, with money status and power.

Jasper began to play with the hem of her shorts and she in turn tried to kick him. He was too strong for her and she was still tied up, in a minute he had her shorts off but still she struggled. Eleanor looked so gorgeous in her black underwear, all tied up. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't instead his finger's parted her panties and begins to caress her clitoris. The Princess face began to turn beet red from both embarrassment and arousal. His fingers spread her labia, which suddenly become moist and ready, and Eleanor curses the unconscious reaction to being fondled there. He smirked a devilish grin, as he spreads the flesh lips and teased her cleft. As Eleanor breath became fast and hot, and then the moaning started.

Jasper had the touch of an expert, his fingers begin to swirl around and her moaning was turning him on. The Princess was so wet and so horny, and clearly enjoying it because she spread her legs wider. He slipped another finger in her, going deeper and deeper, whilst pressing down on her lower abdomen. Eleanor felt it probe her sweet spot, and she slammed her lips together as her legs start to shake and shiver. He rubbed his thumb against her button as he repeatedly caressed, stroked and penetrated her. The Princess face gets tight and he knows she is close.

"Jasper," she stammers breathlessly, her hips bucking in spasms from the overpowering sensations.

"I know baby,' is all he replies as he goes deeper. His fingers are stuffed into her and her hips begin to move slowly to aid him in his efforts to bring her off. Her hands are tied so she cannot grip the sheets as she feels the inevitable explosion rapidly approaching. Then the climax – hard, fast, and sudden. Eleanor gasps out in shock and almost whimper with frustration as his hand withdraws from her wet, soiled panties, his hand smelt of her unique scent.

"You are mine, if I show the video' he whispered flopping down next to her on the bed. He untied her, he had expected a physical attack but she just laid there, spasmodic sensations coursing through her body. Eleanor could not speak, or move, or respond, she lay there wet in her own juices wondering if he could do it again.


End file.
